Road to Nairobi
by still too old for this
Summary: Robin gets a call for help from the Kenyan police. Unfortunately, there is only one other titan available for duty. Will Beast Boy drive Robin completely out of his mind before he solves the case or will he discover there's more to BB than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing related to the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs or rights to the songs that I reference, may reference, or am even thinking of referencing in this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Road to ****Morocco**** Nairobi**

_We're off on the Road to Morocco,_

_This taxi is hard on the spine._

_Where they're going, why we're going, how can we be sure?_

_I'll lay you eight to five that we meet Dorothy Lamour._

Bob Hope & Bing Crosby – Road to Morocco

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Cyborg, you've GOT to come with me."

"Robin, I said I can't."

"Cy, I'm begging here. Don't make me give you an order."

"Bird Boy, I'm supposed to head go to Titan's East and repair their security system. After what Brother Blood did last week, the whole thing is a wreck. Are you saying that going on a mission with you takes precedence over their security?"

Robin paused for a moment. "Just how damaged are their systems? Are you SURE it can't be delayed a week?" The cybernetic teen came out from beneath the T-Car and gave him a disgusted look. "OK, OK, I was just wondering."

The two titans were down in the garage of Titans Tower. Cyborg had been working on his 'baby', upgrading it, polishing it, worshipping it. (The man REALLY needs a girlfriend.) Robin was sitting on one of the workbenches trying to convince him to accompany him on an assignment. Although covered in grease and oil, Cyborg was enjoying his few minutes of free time working on the T-Car. Robin put his head in his hands and was shaking his head back and forth.

"So why aren't you asking Starfire?"

"Already did, she has to head back to Tamaran for some religious ceremony, it's the anniversary of X'hal's ascension, or something like that. She'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Awwww, pwor Wobin. His wittle giwlfwiend went bye-bye." Cyborg was smirking.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's my teammate! AND I RESPECT HER DECISIONS!" You could see how red in the face the boy wonder was getting. There was just the hint that if Cyborg took this any further, there would be blood on the ground.

Cyborg took the hint (hey, he's no fool). "OK, so Starfire is out. Way out. Out of the world out. I know you can't ask Raven right now. She can't go anywhere."

"Who knew she could get chicken pox? Who gets chicken pox anymore? Everyone is vaccinated."

"Guess they didn't have chicken pox on Azerath."

"She's part demon. If I had known that's all it took to knock out a demon I would have done it to Trigon and avoided all that agony." In an undertone Robin added, "especially working with that SOB."

"Somehow, I don't think it's the demon part of her that's susceptible to chicken pox."

Robin snorted. "Anyway, as soon as she's recovered she's getting a FULL set of inoculations. It's a good thing that it was ONLY chicken pox. She's still young enough that chicken pox won't kill her. Can you imagine if it was measles or polio? She could be crippled, or dead. That's no way for a hero to go, dead by measles." Both boys were silent for a moment, considering the circumstances that led to Raven being covered in itchy spots. As a result of her exposure, things had been breaking and exploding all over the tower. Emotional control vanishes quickly when you itch everywhere. The enchantress's temper, volatile in the best of times, was even shorter now. The only one who would go near her was Beast Boy. Even Starfire avoided her best girl friend.

"Any idea how she got it?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knows? Maybe from Melvin or one of the other kids while she was visiting them. If they had been inoculated recently, they would have been slightly contagious and she could have caught it. Or maybe when we helped on that burning apartment building last week. There were a bunch of kids there. No way to really know." Robin fell into a deep gloom. "Maybe I can just go by myself."

"NO WAY! You know the rules. No individual missions. Everyone needs a backup. No exceptions."

"Stupid rule. Who came up with it anyway?"

"You did."

"What do I know? Why didn't anyone object?"

"Because it's a good rule. After we all got caught by the Brotherhood of Evil without backup, we decided to avoid that situation and make sure we're always together." Cyborg paused. "You're just going to have to turn down the assignment. Starfire can't go, I can't go, Raven can't go. Beast Boy can't go."

Robin put his head back down between his hands.

"You did ask Beast Boy, didn't you?"

Robin continued to hold his head between his hands.

"You HAVEN'T asked Beast Boy, have you?"

The teen detective stayed silent for a moment. "Cy, I like BB. He's cool, he's funny, he's great to have around. AS LONG AS EVERYONE ELSE IS! When it's just him he drives me nuts. He's not serious and he doesn't focus on the task at hand. This is a serious mission. I can't have him getting distracted and not focusing. I'm going into an area I know little about. I need backup I can count on."

Cyborg got up from under the T-Car and stood up facing Robin. The metal titan was silent for a moment, his face a stony mask. "Are you telling me that you don't think you can depend on Beast Boy?" There was just a hint of a challenge in the statement. "Just remember, that's my best friend and the guy who's saved all of our lives countless times. Including when EVERYONE had given up or was captured by the Brotherhood."

Robin let out a long breath. Looking up at the ceiling, in an exasperated reply he said, "That's not what I meant and you know it. In a battle there's no one I'd rather have on my side. He's experienced, versatile and extremely creative in his attacks. This is detective work. We're going to need to tread cautiously and work diligently. You know what his attention span is like. He's distracted by butterflies going past the window."

"Hey," the cybernetic teen responded, "it was only that one time and because he had never seen that species in the United States. If you were an expert on animals and saw something out of place, you'd be distracted too."

"We were in a tactics meeting. There are priorities."

"Yours, not his." Silence fell between the two. "So, you gonna ask him?"

"What choice do I have, no one else will go and this is important." Robin got up from the workbench and began to make his way over to the door. "You SURE you can't go?"

"NO! I CAN'T! And just for that, I'm going with you to find BB. You are NOT ducking out of this by pretending you can't find him and going alone." The boy wonder had a hurt look on his face.

"Cy, I can't believe you don't trust me. What makes you think I would be that duplicitous?"

The metallic titan began to count off on his fingers. "First off, I know you. Second, you've done it before. Third, you've even sneakier than BB is when you're trying to bend the rules. Probably because you adhere to them so strongly that you need to justify it to yourself before you break them. BB just breaks them without coming up with a justification. Do I need to go on?"

"Damn." A disgusted look came over the boy wonder's face. "All right, I'll wait for you." And he sat back down on the bench and began to sulk while Cyborg cleaned up. It didn't take long. The titan's resident mechanic had long ago developed a cleanser that would remove any grease and grime from his metallic body. He would have patented it but the number of half-mechanical people on the planet was very limited.

It didn't take long. Robin and Cyborg left the garage and made their way upstairs. As they were entering the common room, Cyborg turned to the titan leader, asking "So, where do you think the green bean is?"

At that moment, the sound of breaking glass was heard and a loud cry followed immediately.

"Probably swimming. He should be back inside in a few minutes." Robin answered.

"Man, you'd think by now he'd have gotten the message to stop bugging Raven when she's upset. Or moody. Or breathing."

Robin mused, "It's a good thing we buy windows by the gross. Buying them one at a time would cost a fortune. Wonder how he always manages to avoid being cut to ribbons when he goes through the panes?"

"Just one of life's little mysteries." Cyborg smirked.

"I HATE unanswered questions."

"So, set up a camera to catch them the next time he's thrown through a window. Happens every couple of days, so you won't have to wait long. See if there something he does to keep from being injured."

"Thought about that. Unfortunately, most of the times it happens it's in Raven's room."

"Girl must really like fresh air."

"Anyway," the boy wonder continued, "can you imagine what would happen to me if she found out I put a camera in her room? I might not be as lucky as he is."

"Guess not. How far do you think she threw him this time?"

The detective considered. "Hmmm, given the length of time of the scream, I would say only a couple of hundred yards. She must be weak due to the chicken pox. She can usually get him out a mile or so. That means he should be back any second."

Right on cue, a green teenager bounced into the room. Beast Boy was his normal happy self, smile on his face, dry as a bone, showing no ill effects of his dunking in the bay.

"Sprout, A) How'd you get back so fast and B) Why are you completely dry?"

The changeling turned to his cybernetic friend. "Hey tin man, didn't expect a welcome. When I came to the surface I changed into a duck and flew back. Their feathers don't hold water, so I was dry by the time I got back."

Robin interrupted, "Since you're back, I need to ask you something." He paused and looked briefly at Cyborg. The metal titan nodded. "I've received an assignment overseas and I need someone to come with me…"

"ALL RIGHT! ROAD TRIP!" Beast Boy began dancing around the room. "GO BEAST BOY, GO BEAST BOY" Robin looked pained at the hyperactive hero. "So, we going to Rio? The beaches there are fantastic. Or the Riviera? Maybe Spain? I need to work on my tan." From somewhere, the green teen had whipped out a pair of dark sunglasses and a beach towel, as if ready for the shore.

The boy wonder let out a moan and put his face in the palm of his right hand. This was going to be a long trip. "Beast Boy, CALM DOWN! We're not going to any of those places. We're going to Nairobi."

Immediately Beast Boy froze. He looked stunned for a moment. Then he took off his sunglasses. "Nairobi? Nairobi, Kenya?"

The suddenness of the shapeshifter's change in mood was startling to the two other male titans.

"Man, you've heard of Nairobi?" Cyborg was surprised as he didn't realize that BB knew where it was.

Robin, on the other hand, looked carefully at his teammate. "Is there a problem with Nairobi?"

"No…no..no problem. Just, ah, just disappointed that we're not going to Rio. Ummm, when we leaving?"

"It's still early enough in the morning that if we take the T-Jet, we can be there by mid-afternoon if we hit a sub-orbital path. Can you be ready in 15 minutes?"

"Sure, sure, no problemo. I was born ready." The teen still hadn't moved. He seemed to come to himself, "I'll, uh, I'll meet you at the T-Jet in 15." And with that, he left the room. His departure was at a more measured pace than he normally walked, his bounce gone.

Robin and Cyborg looked at one another. Then Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. Just another oddity of his best friend. From day to day, you never knew what was going to affect him or what new characteristic he'd reveal. The boy wonder continued to stare at the doorway that his teammate walked through and considered. _"OK, even for him that was odd. First off, he knew where Nairobi was. Second, he looked like he had been hit with a two by four. And I don't buy that it's due to disappointment. Wonderful. As if I don't have enough to concern myself with."_

With that, the teen detective left the room himself to get his gear together for their road trip.

Remarkably, both Beast Boy and Robin were at the T-Jet at the appointed time and ready to take off. The T-Jet left the hanger at Titans Tower without incident. After a few moments of orientation, Robin piloted the craft into a sub-space orbit. Setting the automatic controls, Robin checked the gauges one final time.

"Should only take a couple of hours at this rate. I estimate that it'll be about 4:00 when we hit Nairobi. Meanwhile, let me brief you. We'll be meeting with the Police CID at Vigilance House. One of ministers from the Ministry of State for Provincial Administration and Internal Security will be meeting with us. Seems they're having an issue with a major amount of illegal diamonds flooding the country and they're not sure where they're coming from." Robin turned around. Beast Boy was staring out the window, apparently oblivious to everything the boy wonder had said.

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Umm, Police CID, Vigilance House, Internal Security and illegal diamonds."

Robin was stunned. Usually, he had to repeat things several times before Beast Boy got it correct. For him to seem to get the message, despite being distracted, was unusual.

"Yeah, that's the gist. I'm going to spend the next couple of hours until landing studying up on Kenya. I've never been there and I'm working blind. I would suggest you do the same." And he turned back to the monitors to begin his research.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready," the changeling murmured.

A couple of hours later, the monitors announced that they were within a few miles of Nairobi. Robin disengaged the autopilot and began to coast in. "Vigilance House is located on Harambee Avenue in the Central Business District, between Uhura Highway and Moi Avenue. There's a parking lot a few hundred feet up the street, we can land the T-Jet there. I've already cleared it with the authorities."

"Super," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

From the air, the skyline of Nairobi was beautiful, tall, majestic buildings in the center of the city. Large parks nearby and extensive areas of trees and plains surrounded the city. Nairobi is one of the largest cities in Africa with over three million residents. It's considered one of the premier areas to visit to begin a safari through Africa. Mount Kilimanjaro is a comparatively short distance away.

Robin slowed the T-Jet to a cruising speed, targeting the center of the city. Using the on-board GPS, he was able to locate the business district and in a short period of time, found Harambee Avenue. The parking lot was closer to Moi Avenue and Robin brought the craft in for a landing towards the back of the lot, so as not to disturb too many of the other patrons.

"OK, Beast Boy. We're here. Let's get out and head towards Vigilance House." Robin opened the hatches and, after jumping to the pavement, turned to locate Beast Boy.

He wasn't there.

"Beast Boy, where are you?" Robin was now getting annoyed. This was a serious mission and there was no time for hide and seek. Suddenly, a green parrot circled his head and landed on his shoulder. Robin stared at the bird for a moment. "What is WITH you today?" The parrot let out a squawk and began to slowly fly west, towards the Vigilance House. "_How'd he know where the House is_?" the titan leader wondered. Robin set off down the street. While it wasn't far, there were a number of people on the street, government workers, tourists, venders, same as any large American city. When he reached the entrance, the green parrot once again landed on his right shoulder.

"Are you going to change or not?" The parrot let out a squawk, but remained a parrot. Letting out an exasperated breath, Robin walked into the Vigilance House. As with most large government buildings, there were numerous people. As this was the nation's central headquarters for its police force, there were heavily armed police everywhere. The boy detective went to the front receptionist desk.

"Good afternoon," he read the nameplate, "Ms. Lamour. My name is Robin and I have an appointment to see Minister Ngala."

The receptionist, a young woman in her mid-20s with long black hair, looked up at the titan. "Yes, Robin Mr. Ngala is waiting for you in his office on the fourth floor." She took out a pass and handed it to the boy wonder. "I see you've already been shopping in the area. That's a beautiful Kenya Jardine's Parrot. It's a little odd as they usually have a red crest. One that completely green is a rarity. You ARE aware that that is a protected species and you would need government permission to remove him from the country."

"Oh, it's not a regular parrot, that's" the parrot let out a tremendous squawk.

The receptionist held her ears, "Yes, they can be a bit noisy. Still, they are lovely birds."

"No, it's not a lovely bird, it's.."

"Pretty Lady! Pretty Lady!" the parrot said.

"Oh, how charming. Most of the time, their mimicking is limited to a word or two." Suddenly embarrassed, Ms. Lamour said in a serious tone, "Mr. Ngala is waiting for you, I wouldn't keep him waiting, he's quite busy."

Robin made his way to the elevator. In an undertone he said, "Come on Beast Boy, enough fooling around, change back." The parrot remained perched on his shoulder. Entering the elevator, he punched the button for the fourth floor and the cabin rose quickly. Upon the doors opening once again, Robin saw two armed policeman waiting for him. The one on the left addressed him.

"Robin, this way to Minister Ngala's office." He turned and walked quickly to the end of the hallway. Nodding to the secretary outside a large pair of lacquered wooden doors, he opened the right one and let Robin and the parrot into the office.

The office itself was quite large and well furnished. Broad windows faced the Nairobi skyline. A functional desk covered in papers was in the center of the room. Behind the desk, an older man with white hair and glasses sat pouring through the files that covered it. Behind the chair was another armed policeman in his late 30s or early 40s. Trim, muscular with a serious look on his face, his insignia showed that he was an inspector in the national police force.

The minister looked up. In a clipped, British accent, showing that he had been educated in London, he rose and said, "Ah, Robin. My word, is that a Jardine's Parrot on your shoulder? Never mind. Thank you very much for coming. We appreciate your willingness to assist us in this matter. Normally, we would have handled it ourselves, but there are peculiarities in the case that, I must confess, have baffled our most excellent police force." The man behind him snorted.

With a rueful grin, the minister turned to the inspector, "Please forgive me, but Inspector Moktar does not believe we have given him and his people sufficient time and resources. He's an excellent officer, but the government believes that we should request help from outside."

At the mention of the inspector's name, the parrot that had been perched on Robin's shoulder clenched its claws tightly. Robin let out a sharp cry as the claws penetrated through his tunic into his skin. He reached for his shoulder

"ALL RIGHT, that's enough, change back. NOW!"

The minister looked puzzled at this outburst. Inspector Moktar, on the other hand, looked startled at the boy wonder and the parrot. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he reached for his belt. Unhooking his radio, he shouted into it. "Banda, get your men in here NOW! Logan four." Rehooking his radio, Moktar moved the minister behind him and removed his gun from its holster and pointing it at the parrot.

The door burst open and six heavily armed police officers broke into office, startling the minister. The officers all had their guns and rifles out and, seeing where the inspector was aiming, also aimed for the parrot.

Robin was completely bewildered by this turn in events, he looked at the parrot.

"Uhhh, Polly want a cracker?" Beast Boy's voice came from the parrot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so we begin. Welcome to a tale of adventure and friendship between two very unlikely titans. I like to think of this as a "Road" story. For those of you younger readers, I referenced a classic movie/song above 'Road to Morocco'. Bob Hope and Bing Crosby made seven 'Road' pictures, Rio, Bali, Morocco, Utopia, Hong Kong, etc. In it, they generally played two entertainers who continually got into trouble everywhere they went. All of it was played for laughs and often they would turn to the audience and make some comment (such as when Bing was about to sing, Bob would turn and say, he's going to sing folks, now's your chance to go to the lobby and get some popcorn") or make a Hollywood joke (like Bob not having been awarded an Oscar while Bing had).

Anyway, the Road pictures became an early byword for 'buddy' movie. Therefore, Road to Nairobi will start off as a humorous chapter on the road these two will travel. Each chapter will explore the relationship between the two as teammates and friends.

Unlike 'Opening', I suspect that updates to the story will be sporadic. Nothing outrageous (not like two or three months, maybe two weeks, tops), but I'm certainly not keeping to the strict schedule that my last story adhered to. The holidays are coming up and I've many things to do.

I hope you enjoy this little excursion, next up – King of the Road.


	2. Chapter 2

I own absolutely nothing related to the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs or rights to the songs that I reference, may reference, or am even thinking of referencing in this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere down the Road**

_But somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are going to across again_

_It really doesn't matter when_

_But somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours_

_Will come to see_

_That you belong to me._

_Barry Manilow - Somewhere Down the Road_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Logan, I suggest that you resume your normal form." Inspector Moktar growled.

"MINISTER! What is the meaning of this?" Robin shouted out. Although confused by the situation, he wasn't about to let these men threaten one of his teammates, especially after they requested his help.

From a position behind Inspector Moktar, Minister Ngala did not appear overly alarmed. Apparently, he was used to the suddenness of the Kenyan police's resort to weaponry. Yet, he did recognize that this was a potentially lethal situation.

"Yes, Inspector, perhaps you might explain yourself."

Without removing his eyes from the green parrot on Robin's shoulder, the Inspector began speaking. "Minister, an extremely dangerous criminal is present. For your own safety, I would suggest you move to the other side of the room. Banda, spread your men out in a sweeping perimeter. This thug can change shape at will and is extremely dangerous. If he does not change back to his human form in ten seconds, begin firing. If any green animal appears, begin firing."

"You realize that I'm in your line of fire," the boy wonder interjected in an extremely dry tone of voice.

"Well then, perhaps you should choose your companions more cautiously. I would suggest you pray that he values your company sufficiently so that we are not forced to fire. Ten, nine, eight…"

Beast Boy appeared next to Robin in his human form. "Hi Inspector. Long time no see. How's the missus and the little detectives?" Although the changeling's banter was light, there was an undertone of concern in it. His eyes were extremely sharp and he was subtly looking around the room at the various armed police.

This did not escape the notice of the Inspector. "I realize you are looking for an escape. Thieves and cowards like you always do. You are welcome to attempt an escape from Kamiti Maximum Security Prison. We have a special cell for you."

"MINISTER!" Robin had had enough of this. "You requested our help. If this was simply a ruse to get us into Kenya, I will be filing a formal complaint with both the US government and the Justice League."

"Actually Robin, the Minister requested YOUR help. The fact that you brought a wanted fugitive along with you was your decision."

"HEY! I got a full pardon! It's even on record."

"Just because you fooled the Doom Patrol does not mean you fooled me. Once a thief, always a thief. In fact, I would not be surprise if you had moved up to killer."

"I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE!" Beast Boy was starting to get obviously angry.

"MINISTER!" By now Robin was shouting to make his voice heard over the two. "You requested my help, I naturally brought along members of my team for assistance. If you want my help I suggest you release Beast Boy. Otherwise you're on your own." At this point, everyone's tempers were starting to flare.

"Inspector, tell your men to stand down."

"MINISTER! This thief is a well known criminal! I have been trailing him for years. Do NOT let this child deceive you. He is a CRIMINAL!"

"LOOK YOU TWO-BIT COP, I WAS PARDONED. I WAS ONLY NINE YEARS OLD!"

The blazing hatred that was being exchanged between Beast Boy and the Inspector could almost set the room afire. Beast Boy had clenched his fists in rage and was taking several steps forward towards the Inspector. The Inspector, older and more in control of his emotions, had a stony expression on his face. His right arm remained out, gun in his hand, ready at a moment's provocation to fire at the green teen. Obeying their commander, the policemen stationed around the room continued to have their weaponry focused on the changeling.

"Bah, nine. You are a hardened criminal. I saw who you associated with. I WAS THERE! How many stores did you rob? How many jewels did you and your associates steal? HOW MANY DEAD DID YOU LEAVE BEHIND?"

"NONE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I NEVER KILLED ANYONE! EVER! If anyone ever died it was because I couldn't save them." At that, the green hero's eyes finally broke with the Inspector and fell to the floor, remembering times past, events that would forever haunt him.

"Irrelevant. You were there; you were part of that gang. You were the major player. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A THUG AND A THIEF!"

"I WAS ONLY NINE!"

"Irrelevant. You were already a hardened criminal. I do not care that you were pardoned, you are guilty."

During this exchange, Robin's eyes widened considerably. "_My God. What is this? What's going on here? I never knew this. Damn, why hasn't Beast Boy said anything? WHY DON'T I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM? I only know about his time with the Doom Patrol because of our fight against the Brotherhood. What's going on?_"

"Minister," Robin said aloud, "if you want my help, let Beast Boy go. Without his assistance I will NOT help you." The finality that emphasized his statement penetrated the Minister's consciousness.

"INSPECTOR! Stand down! I need their help and you are only hindering our efforts."

Inspector Moktar stood stock still for a moment, warring with his emotions. Finally, muscles relaxing, he lowered his firearm and stood down. "Minister, I protest this course of action. Regardless of his current associates, he is a well known criminal and by all rights should be in Kamiti. I firmly believe that he has tricked Robin and that this is only a ruse, this HERO pose." The contempt with which he spat out the word hero was such that it was obvious that the Inspector did not have much appreciation for 'superheroes'.

"Nevertheless, the government has decided that we need Robin's help. Therefore, if he decides that he needs this Beast Boy or Logan or whoever, then that is what the government has DECIDED."

Turning to Robin, the Minister said, "Robin, I apologize for the treatment you have received here. However, I believe it would be wise if you and your…..associate…..were to begin your investigation immediately. Normally, we would have an extensive discussion regarding the situation, but, I believe, that might not be wise under the circumstances."

Looking at Beast Boy and Inspector Moktar, Robin nodded. "Yes, Minister, I agree. If I might suggest, would you be willing to share the government's files regarding this case with me? I could take them, or copies, and examine them elsewhere."

"MINISTER! I protest! To give classified information to this…this…thug." He spat out, staring at Beast Boy. "You would be compromising our information network. You would be placing our sources in considerable danger and probable death."

"I AM NOT WANTED ANYMORE! I WAS PARDONED!" Beast Boy let out a shout and a snarl, his entire body coiled, ready to attack the Inspector.

Before the confrontation could escalate, Robin interrupted, "Minister, if I give my word that only I would look at the evidence, would that satisfy the Inspector?"

Although the motion was intended to help, it only exacerbated the situation. Inspector Moktar looked contemptuously at the boy wonder, denying that Robin would hold to his word. More disturbing, however, was the look on Beast Boy's face. Betrayal. After all of these years of working together, Robin would treat him as untrustworthy, that he would be relegated to 'hired help'. Almost as fast as the hurt traveled across his face, it was masked by his normal continence. Happy-go-lucky.

"_Oh no, I erred."_ Robin thought, _"God, I never knew. That's the meaning of his normal face, it's a coping mechanism. Let's see what I can do to make amends._"

"Well, Minister, since it doesn't appear that the Inspector believes me, let's forget the entire deal. You either get both of us or none of us. Beast Boy will see everything I do and he IS A FULL MEMBER OF THE TEAM. If you don't take both of us, everything's off."

The Minister was troubled at this last statement. He looked at the Inspector, then he looked at Robin. Torn between two competing motivations, the Minister decided on the course of expediency. "Inspector, I will be handing over the case files to Robin. HE AND ONLY HE can decide who else can see the files. You WILL back down." With that, Minister Ngala picked up the folder containing the case information and walked over towards the two titans. He placed the file in the teen detective's hands. "When you have some information for us, please let us know. The diamonds that are flooding our economy are of considerable concern. I fear that they are blood diamonds. Our history has been…difficult. If Kenya wishes to be fully accepted in the community of established, advanced nations, we need to stop this horrendous trade in blood diamonds." He looked at the Inspector. "There has been a history of, ah, difficulties, in our police force. In order to be accepted as a modern, first world country, we need to show that we do not SHOOT FIRST AND ASK QUESTONS LATER!" He was looking at the Inspector as he made this last statement.

Inspector Moktar looked at the Minister with considerable animosity. "We abide by the new laws in police behavior. Our ONLY motive is to protect the Kenyan people." Then the Inspector looked at the green teen. "AND THIS PUNK IS A KNOWN THIEF!"

Quietly, yet with considerable rancor, Beast Boy replied, "That was when I was a child."

Inspector Moktar looked disgustedly at Beast Boy. "I do not believe that."

Robin took the folder from Minister Ngala, "Thank you. I will report back as soon as I have some progress. Come on Beast Boy, let's get out of here." He turned and made his way to the door. The shape shifter, startled, followed the titan leader towards the door. As the teen detective grasped the doorknob, a voice called out.

"Logan, if you want to look for your 'friends', Jackson and Crowe, don't bother. They both died in prison."

Beast Boy turned around and stared at Inspector Moktar. After a moment, he replied,

"Good."

The vehemence, the sheer hatred that accompanied that word surprised all in that room. Whether it was the Inspector or Robin that were more surprised was up for discussion. Regardless, it was the Inspector who recovered first.

"Well then, I suppose that way you have more for yourself."

Beast Boy let out a snarl and shoved his way through the door. Robin quickly followed him, along with all of the police that had been watching the green changeling in Minister Ngala's office.

The changeling was practically storming his way towards the elevator, face set in anger, eyes blazing. Robin raced after him. Catching up to him just outside the door, he reached out and grabbed the green teen's arm. "Beast Boy, what's going on?"

Muttering under his breath, he replied, "Not here. Too many cops." He looked around at the officers, all with weapons very obviously in exhibition. The elevator doors opened and the two titans walked on. Another three officers attempted to walk on the car as well. Beast Boy turned into a lion and roared at them. The officers quickly backed away, two of them falling backward. The third drew his gun and began firing at the lion. Beast Boy instantaneously morphed to a mouse ducking the bullets. Robin, meanwhile, quickly ducked to the side to avoid the fusillade of armaments. The door shut in front of them, cutting them off from the police.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" screamed Robin.

"Shut up, they're still listening in. Everything in this building is bugged."

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Getting out of here before they shoot me 'by accident'. How long for you to read the paperwork?"

The boy wonder, still angry, looked at the file. It was thick, but not unreasonably so. "Probably about twenty, thirty minutes tops."

"Good, I'll call you in half an hour to tell you where to meet me."

"Meet you? What do you mean? We're going back to the T-Jet."

"Dude, there's NO way I'm going to let them near me again. You blew it already by giving me away back there. They know I'm with you and we came from the T-Jet. They'll expect me to go back there and Moktar will be waiting, or his goons will be."

"Beast Boy, these are the police. We WORK with the police."

"Grow up, this isn't Jump City. This is Nairobi, Kenya. These police would shoot me on sight."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Never mind, I'll be in touch." As the elevator doors opened, the shape shifter disappeared. In front of the confused leader of the titans were a half dozen armed police, in back of them was an obviously winded Inspector Moktar, who had just run down three flights.

"WHERE IS HE?" the Inspector shouted.

"Don't know, he disappeared."

"DAMN! Men, fan out, look for a green animal or bug."

"Inspector," one of the officers replied, "a green bug? How are we supposed to find a green bug?"

"DON'T ARGUE, JUST DO IT!" And the officers scattered to obey the Inspector's orders.

Meanwhile, a small mosquito, unusually green, slowly buzzed out of the elevator doors and landed atop the Inspector's cap.

"I warn you Robin, you will not get in the way of my capturing Logan. If you try to, I will have you arrested as well. Your status as an American hero will not help you here." He stormed off toward the door outside in an attempt to locate the missing Beast Boy, unaware the person in question was using him as his means of escape.

"_Beast Boy, what the hell have you done? Who are you?"_ thought Robin.

Pondering this turn of events, Robin wandered back down Harambee Avenue towards the parking lot where the T-Jet was parked. As he approached the back of the lot, the boy wonder was startled to see a ring of officers, rifles at the ready, surrounding the Titan's jet. "_Beast Boy, you owe me some answers! And SOON!"_ he thought as he boarded the ship, slipping between the stony-faced policemen. Putting aside his anger at his teammate, Robin focused on the files that the Minister had given him. There was a considerable amount of information, little of it of real use. Large uncut diamonds were entering Nairobi from somewhere to the western part of Kenya. The diamonds were being found in various smuggled shipments out of the country, but how the diamonds were being brought into Nairobi was unknown. All of the normal smugglers were not involved in this trade. There was some new player and the police had been unable to find out who.

After about twenty minutes, the teen detective figured that he had explored as much of the files as would give any details. Sighing, he decided to call Beast Boy as per the arrangements.

Opening his Titans communicator, Robin called out, "Beast Boy, do you read me?"

Immediate, Beast Boy's picture came onto the communicator. "Don't answer, just listen before they trace the signal. Bring my backpack, Ngong Road and Mbagathi Way circle. Wear your oldest clothes, bring nothing else." Beast Boy immediately disappeared.

Robin stared at the blank screen. He was not used to being confused, but this last hour was almost beyond belief. However, that didn't mean he couldn't adapt rapidly. No one trained by the Batman was without resources and without the capacity to modify plans on the fly. Looking at the T-Jet's GPS system, he found the intersection that Beast Boy had mentioned. It looked to be a distance away, but not unreasonable. The problem was going to be getting away from the Kenyan police.

"_Why am I the one who has to duck the police? This is ridiculous! We work WITH the police. What the hell has he done?"_ The titan leader thought for a moment, developing a plan to meet up with the errant titan. After a moment, Robin moved over to his locker and removed a pair of khakis and a long sleeved shirt. Donning the clothes over his uniform, he picked up the changeling's discarded backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Robin left the T-Jet.

Immediately, Inspector Moktar and a dozen officers surrounded the titan. "Where is Logan?" the Inspector barked.

"No idea."

"So where are YOU off too?"

"Going to look around the city. I read the files and there are a few possibilities I want to investigate. You didn't think I would stay in the T-Jet during the investigation."

"In that case, perhaps it would be wise for me and my men to accompany you." The Inspector gave a mocking sneer, "You are not familiar with Nairobi and it would be…inhospitable of me to not afford you as much protection."

Robin expected something like this and was prepared for this situation. "Inspector, I'm sure that you have much more important business to attend to. Besides, while I'm sure your men are all excellent detectives, perhaps the sight of a dozen men accompanying me would not encourage some of the individuals I wish to speak to to loosen their tongues. That's why I'm not in uniform, I'm trying to remain inconspicuous during the investigations."

The Inspector furrowed his brow in anger. "Be assured, I and my men WILL be watching you. When Logan contacts you, as I'm sure he will, I will be there to capture him."

"Tell me, Inspector, what has Beast Boy done?"

"He is part of a ring of jewel thieves. While his fellows have since met, ah, unfortunate fates, Logan continues to be at large." Moktar paused, "If you are the lawman you profess to be, then I would suggest that you fulfill your duty as well and see that he is arrested and turned over to the proper authorities."

"Inspector, as you say, it is my duty to capture those who break the law. If you would provide me with the necessary warrant, I will of course do my duty."

The Kenyan's eyes narrowed. "Do not play me for one of your American fools. Your companion is guilty and I will get him. Do NOT get in my way." Turning to his officers, "When this boy leaves, follow him." With that, he turned his back and walked back down Harambee.

Robin stared at the Inspector for a moment. _"Sheesh, BB what did you do to deserve your own private Javert?"_ He turned in the opposite direction and moved east along Harambee, in the wrong direction. Reaching the corner, followed, very obviously, by the Inspector's men, the acrobatic teen immediately leapt for the lowest branch of the tree above. From there, he jumped from branch to branch, moving to a new tree.

By the time the nearest officer turned the corner, the boy wonder was a hundred feet behind them and watching them carefully. As soon as the officers scattered to try to pick up the boy's trail, a small smile played across Robin's face. He gave it fifteen minutes and then dropped down to the ground. Breaking into a jog, Robin headed west, past the Vigilance House and towards the intersection where he was supposed to meet Beast Boy.

Roughly ten minutes later, he arrived at the circle. Cars sped by at a rapid pace as he made his way to the center where a small grassy knoll was evident. When he reached the center, he saw a small green parakeet hopping around.

"Beast Boy?"

Next – King of the Road

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, couple of items.

First, my abject apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. I wrote two chapters of the collaborative effort that I'm involved with, Ganguro, Chapters 11 & 12, and given that I skipped an earlier turn, to have not given it my best shot would have been churlish to say the least.

Second, at the end of the first chapter to Road to Nairobi, I stated that this chapter would be "King of the Road". Sorry, but I haven't even GOTTEN to the key section (the interplay between BB and the Inspector was too much fun), so I had to come up with another road song that matched the scene. Hopefully no one is a major Manilow hater.

Oh, and that gives a bit of a clue regarding the next chapter. Every chapter will have a "Road" title and there will be some meaning behind it. Just my little method for having fun and foreshadowing.

Now, I had a bit of interest in the first chapter and some very nice reviews. I would definitely like to thank everyone who has read it so far and been patient for the next chapter.

ForceIsStrongWithThisOne – Yes, I'm hoping this will be a bit different. Hints of his sordid past are throughout this chapter. There will be more to come.

Fernheart95 – Glad you liked the first chapter. With luck, the second will also meet with your approval.

Bluesummers2012 – As you can see, the, ah, irritation that Robin is exhibiting is getting worse (small wonder). Next chapter, you'll see some of BB's response.

Zana – Here it is, sorry I'm late.

Shadowreploid – I couldn't resist the 'Polly wants a cracker line" I can just see BB saying that.

Soos the Moos – Thank you for your exceptionally kind words. First, YES, this story has a good portion of its foundation in the comic book background of BB. That should tell you plenty of where we're going. Second, while BB is one of the two major characters, the focus will be from ROBIN'S viewpoint. With any luck, our detective will discover a few things he didn't know about his presumably feckless teammate.

Unknown – Here the second chapter.

Until next time my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I own absolutely nothing related to the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs or rights to the songs that I reference, may reference, or am even thinking of referencing in this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**King of the Road**

_Trailers for sale or rent,_

_Rooms to let, fifty cents._

_No phone, no food, no pets,_

_I ain't got no cigarettes._

_Ah, but two hours of pushing brooms_

_Buys an 8 x 12 four bit room._

_I'm a man of means by no means,_

_King of the Road._

Roger Miller – King of the Road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beast Boy?" repeated Robin.

The green parakeet continued to hop around, looking for seeds and apparently oblivious to the world.

The boy wonder slumped his shoulders. _"Look at me, I'm talking to a bird. Guess that's not BB. This is the spot he said to meet him at, wonder where he is?"_ The teen looked around. There were cars speeding around the circle, but no sign of anyone else. _"Sheesh, I don't even know what I'm looking for. He could be an insect for all I know. Hell, he could have been run over by a car. Wonder if he'd change back to human if that happened? Probably, he always changes back when he's hurt."_

Suddenly, the green parakeet flew up to his right shoulder and pecked his ear.

"HEY!" Robin shouted. "OK, now I KNOW you're Beast Boy. NO ONE ELSE is that annoying." He moved his hand up to swat at the bird when it left his shoulder and flew south across the street. Across the street was a large hospital, Kenyatta Hospital. A sign underneath it said Kenya Medical Training Center. "You'd better be heading for that hospital, you're going to need it when I get my hands on you." With that, Robin, with a running leap, hopped over several cars and, after a hand spring over a bus, landed safely on the south side of the street.

Once there, he looked around. The parakeet was flying over the grounds of the hospital. It was large and there were hundreds of people wandering around. While Robin had a trained eye, even he was having some difficulty following a small bird amidst a large crowd. Moving in and out between people, he was able to keep his eyes focused until the green bird ducked behind a tent that was situated on the grounds. Behind the tent were several good sized trees. Robin ran behind the trees to discover the human shape of Beast Boy.

"Hey Robin, thanks for bringing my bag. Sorry about not changing back, but I needed to make sure Moktar wasn't having you tailed."

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

The changeling looked shocked at Robin's outburst. "Uh, dude, what exactly are we talking about? All I did was lead you across the street?"

"That's not what I meant. What are the police after you for?"

"Nothing, Moktar sure holds a grudge, always did. I'm completely innocent of everything."

"The police don't just open fire without cause."

"Here they do."

"I don't buy that, what did you do?"

"Nothing, at least nothing recently."

"Look Beast Boy, or Logan, or Garfield or whatever your name is. I need to know this because it affects our mission."

At that, an angry look came into the green teen's eyes. "What is it you THINK you need to know?" A dangerous lilt had come into his voice.

"First off, what's your name? Is it Logan or Garfield or something else?"

"None of your business." Beast Boy snarled. In a fit of anger, the green teen moved close to Robin, practically in his face. "Who the hell are YOU to question me about my name? You've never volunteered YOUR name. The wonderful Robin, the boy wonder, son of the Batman doesn't need to let anybody else know his name or business or history. He's too perfect. But you 'need' to know everyone else's business."

Raising his hand to point his index finger straight at his teammate, "Well guess what? You DON'T need to know my business or my past! Hell, you don't even take off your mask so the rest of us can see you, but you want ME to trust you with my name and history, when you don't trust ME?"

"Go to hell!"

And with that, Beast Boy straightened up and stepped back from the titan's leader.

The stunned look that came across Robin's face was a wonder to behold. In all the years that Robin had been the titan's leader, the impact of what Beast Boy said to him was beyond all measure. For once, the leader of the titans was speechless, without a comeback.

"_But, but, I can't tell anyone my name, Bruce told me not to. These aren't my secrets to tell. I promised. I can't betray Bruce."_ The thoughts raced through his mind, _"Is this how they all think of me? Do they all think that I'm that secretive? Always wanting to know but not giving anything away? I'm not trying to be nosy, I just need to be prepared."_

"_Oh,"_ said a different part of his mind, _"Is there a difference? If they don't know the reason, why shouldn't they reach a logical conclusion? Don't you?"_

"_No, that's different."_

"_Is it?"_

After a moment, Robin finally spoke, "OK, so what should I call you?"

In a voice laced with sarcasm, the shape shifter replied, "Oh, gee, I don't know, why don't you try Beast Boy? It's worked pretty well for the LAST FIVE YEARS WE'VE BEEN TEAMMATES!"

Robin winced, "Ah, sorry. That wasn't…I didn't mean…it just came out….." For once, the boy wonder actually had a tone of apology in his voice. He fell silent. After a moment, he continued, taking refuge in work, as he always had, "I checked the files the Minister gave me. There's not a whole lot there to go on. Diamonds have been flooding the area from somewhere and are being smuggled out of the country. They've found some of them, but they can't locate the players. Seems to be someone new on the map. They can't even determine exactly where the diamonds are coming from."

Beast Boy continued to have a sullen look on his face. His arms were crossed and he was tightly wound. In a voice devoid of his normal cheer, "Fine, so where do we go from here?"

"There are a few names listed in the files that I need to track down, get addresses on. It might take some time, but a few hours on the computer should enable me to locate them. After that, we can begin our investigation."

The changeling let out a sigh, "Ok, so it's back to the T-Jet for you. Hold on a moment." With that, he opened his backpack. From within, he took out an old dirty pair of baggy shorts, a baggy long sleeved shirt, sneakers and a baseball cap. He began to strip off his uniform.

"What are you doing?" the boy wonder said in some alarm.

"Changing clothes. You don't think I'm going to hang out here in my uniform do you? I'll be a sitting duck."

"You're coming back to the T-Jet."

"Are you nuts? I'm sure Moktar has the entire T-Jet ringed with cops ready to shoot me the second I show up. There is NO WAY I'm heading back there." Robin fell silent again for a moment as he realized that Beast Boy had EXACTLY described the situation back at the titan's craft.

"So, where will you go?"

"Around. Hey, you got any cash on you?"

"What do you need cash for?"

"Duh, gotta get a place to stay, food."

Robin nodded his head. From a pocket in his khakis he took out a wad of bills.

"WHAT THE HELL?" in a whisper, Beast Boy continued, "What are you doing flashing that kind of money around?" He looked from side to side. "Are you asking for trouble? Dude, that's more money than most anyone here sees in a lifetime. You show that again, we'll be mobbed and lucky if we can get out of here with our lives."

The teen detective looked surprised. This was normal money back in the states. "How much do you need, couple of hundred for a room?"

"Bird boy, maybe back in the US you're smart, but in Nairobi, you're clueless. You think I'm buying a mansion? Look, give me about $20 in singles and I'll be set." While, Robin counted out the bills, Beast Boy finished stripping out of his uniform. Dressing quickly in his old clothes, the green teen stuffed his uniform back in the backpack. With a rather resigned sigh, he finished by putting the cap over his green hair. In this rather disheveled appearance, Beast Boy looked like he could pass for one of the natives, save only the green skin tone. Even more, the way he slumped his body gave off the impression similar to the other people around, tired, beaten. Finally, before handing the backpack back to Robin, he took his communicator and jammed it into his pocket.

Standing there, holding the changeling's backpack, the boy wonder was silent for a moment. "Where're you going?"

"Around," he replied, then, almost in a whisper, "home."

Beneath his mask, Robin's eyes widened, 'home?', but Beast Boy's home was with the titans, or the Doom Patrol. The shape shifter turned his back on Robin and began to walk away south, back towards Mbagathi Way. There were hundreds of people slowly walking, tiredly, down the street. It was late in the afternoon, early in the evening and the street was filling rapidly with pedestrians.

Robin continued to stare at the rapidly departing figure. He made a decision. "Hey, BB, wait up," and began running after him. The green teenager turned round, his sharp hearing picking up the distinctive tonal sounds of the titan leader.

Once the disguised boy wonder caught up to him, he said, "Thought you were heading back to the ship?"

Uncomfortable with showing any sign of emotion, the detective replied, "Well, I have to make sure you don't get into any trouble before you turn in. Make sure you're not sleeping in the street."

The attempt at humor fell flat. Beast Boy's face grew sullen again. "I can take care of myself. Had to for a long time. A very long time." The gloom that encompassed the teen was almost physical.

"Ummm, look…." Robin fell silent again. After a moment, he began, "As the titan leader, I'm responsible for everyone. You too."

"Don't exert yourself. I don't remember you being this concerned when I was the beast." His gloom deepened. "If I remember right, you were ready to have me locked up. Just like Moktar is."

The two walked down Mbagathi Way for a spell. After a few hundred yards, Beast Boy turned right onto Mbagathi Road. So did hundreds, if not thousands of other Kenyans. They passed a school and a food mart. Then, at a sign that said 'Kimalel Primary School', Beast Boy turned left down a small road, along with hundreds of others. After a couple of hundred feet, the road ended.

Before them was a wide expanse of small, dilapidated, buildings. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people were walking on dirt paths between shacks that were a strong wind away from falling down. The shacks were built of mud and pieces of wood. Tin sheets covered these shacks. The streets were filled with garbage and worse. The smell of garbage and refuse was nearly overwhelming. Robin was walking along next to Beast Boy when the green lad said, "Don't step on the plastic bags."

"Why?"

"They're filled with shit."

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Kibera. Largest slum in Africa, with 'bout a million people. No electricity, no plumbing, no anything. The bags are where people go to the bathroom and throw it out into the streets. Don't step on them if you can."

The horror that crossed Robin's face was beyond anything he had experienced before. He had seen Trigon's terrors, experienced the Joker's insanity and been subject to Two-Face's 'personal' attention.

All of that was in America. Here in Nairobi was a different sort of horror.

In a chocked voice, Robin said, "Beast Boy, how….how do you know this area?"

"Lived here."

There was nothing to say to this. The sheer deadness in Beast Boy's voice as he said this cut off all further questions for the moment.

The two teens walked for a few yards, then turned right. "Where're we going?"

"Mama Kindaruma's. She runs a charity clinic. Government doesn't help much, so there's a lot of people who pitch in. She was good to me back….." he fell silent. "Anyway, she probably has some lead on an available house."

"What do you mean, house?"

"Well, by your standards, shack. Dirt floor, no water, no electricity, no bathroom. One room, four walls and a roof." The look of disgust on Robin's face was evident. Beast Boy spun around in anger. "HEY, not everyone can grow up in a palace, or a floating city or the Batcave. Some of us had to do the best we could to survive." The anger in his eyes was such that it looked like he was ready to punch the boy wonder. "Shit, who the hell are you, rich, privileged, oh so perfect Robin, to pass judgment on HOW I HAD TO SURVIVE?"

"What makes you think I'm rich?"

"Come on, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Bats has all sorts of gadgets, planes, cars, probably space ships. Can't have all that if he's not rich. So you grew up rich. Well, GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T GROW UP AS BATMAN'S KID!"

"But I'm not Batman's son." Robin attempted to justify himself.

"Suuuurrrre you're not. Robin, the boy wonder, always with Batman. Until he decides to slum with the low lifes in the titans. Tell me another fairy tale." The envy was almost palpable.

"_But I'm NOT,"_ he thought, _"I was adopted. DAMN, I can't tell him that. Bruce told me not to tell anyone. I don't have permission to tell my life's story. I…..DAMN. Look at this, look at how he grew up. Shit, no wonder we've always been at odds. He grew up here, in this hellhole. Explains why he's always so happy and enthusiastic about any new gadget or toy. He never had any."_

After another few minutes of walking, carefully, down the narrow dirt paths that defined Kibera, stepping as carefully around any piles of trash as best they could, Beast Boy stopped outside one of the typical small shacks. The sign was a simple painted board of wood that said "Kindaruma" Outside, on a broken chair was seated a small woman, white haired and thin. Under her careful watch were a number of small children playing amongst the refuse and garbage of the street.

"Mama Kindaruma?" said Beast Boy in a small voice.

The old woman looked up. Her eyes were bright brown. Although her teeth were few, she had a happy smile. Squinting for a moment, she focused her attention on the speaker and, after a moment, recognition flooded her face.

"Kijani Kijana!"

"Mama, you remember me?"

"How could I not, that smile, that bright smile. I have missed you, Kijani Kijana."

"I'm sorry I've been away so long mama. I've been very busy. This is my friend," the green teen paused, "my friend Rob."

"Ah, so, you've found new friends. I hope much better than those" she spat on the ground, "that you were with before."

"Yes mama, they are much nicer. We help people in trouble. Just like you."

"I always knew you were a good boy. So, you've come to see Mama Kindaruma, are you here to talk, or help." Then the wise old woman looked sharply at Beast Boy, "Or do you NEED help."

The changeling let out a sigh. "I never could fool you mama. I need a place to stay. Inspector Moktar is after me again…"

In a sharp voice, the woman said, "AND what have you DONE?"

"Nothing mama." She looked suspiciously at Beast Boy, "NO, really, I just arrived in Nairobi. Moktar is still upset over….you know."

"Humpf, well, I'm not surprised. He was very upset when you left the city with those westerners. He does not give up easily."

"Don't I know it," muttered Beast Boy. "Mama, do you know of a house I can rent for a while. I have money." Her eyes widened in surprise. "NO MAMA, this was honest. My friend Rob gave it to me."

"That's right Mrs. Kindaruma," began Robin.

"Call me Mama."

"Mama. I have some money my.." he looked at Beast Boy. "My GUARDIAN gives to me." At that, the shape shifter's eyes widened. "It's honest."

"If it's honest, why are you wearing a mask?"

Robin looked rather sheepish, "Uhhh, I have sensitive eyes and lost my sunglasses?" Mama Kindaruma looked at the teen detective, she did not appear to believe him.

Turning back to Beast Boy, she said, "Why always with these westerners? They always bring trouble."

"Mama, I'M a westerner, you know that. Besides, there are lots of good westerners here helping out."

The old lady let out a sigh, "Yes, Kijani Kijana, I know you're right, but after seeing you with those others, I worry." She paused, "Well, he seems nice enough, I guess. So you need a place to stay? Very well, as it happens, I do know of a place a couple of doors down, next to Kaunda's."

"Kaunda? He's still going?" asked a startled Beast Boy.

"That man, the devil won't even take him. You need to talk to Kaunda, he's working for the owner of the house," she spat again, "Don't let him cheat you like he does everyone else. You tell him I'll be there if he tries to cheat you."

The changeling let out a laugh. "Oh mama, I've missed you. You always take care of me. I'll be back in the morning to see you." He bent over the chair and kissed the old woman on the forehead.

"When you rent the house, don't you let him serve you that slop he sells to the drunks. You get the good stuff. That's how you know he's been honest."

"Thanks mama, take care of the kids." With a happy smile, Beast Boy turned away from the shack and began walking away, this time with far more bounce in his step.

All through this conversation, Robin was processing the information and the tones that were going back and forth between the two. "Well, BB did confirm that he's a westerner, American I would guess from what little past he's let us know. Still, doesn't give too many clues regarding his past. And now there's ANOTHER name, Kijani Kijana. Sheesh, how many names does he have?"

The leader of the titans caught up with his teammate, "Uhh, Kijani Kijana?"

Unlike the last confrontation over names, this time the changeling let out a chuckle. Obviously seeing the old woman from his past put him in a good mood, "It's Swahili, it means 'green boy'. That's how Mama always referred to me. She sees so many kids that she can't keep track of all the names." At that thought, Beast Boy's face fell and he resumed his gloomy demeanor, "So many kids…."

It was not far to Kaunda's, less than a hundred paces, excluding the maneuvering around people, jumping over running streams through the middle of the lane and ducking garbage being thrown out the door of the various shacks. Within a few minutes, the two were standing in front of a shack that said Kaunda. Underneath it was a wooden sign that said 'Bar'.

"Here we are." And Beast Boy went in, Robin following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next – King of the Road – 2nd Verse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There have been a few questions about the setting for this story, mostly along the lines of 'How much of this did you make up?' The people are, of course, all made up. Their names are actually taken from streets in Nairobi. The streets themselves are real, as is Vigilance House, which is the real national police headquarters. The Kenyatta Hospital is right where I said it was.

Unfortunately, I wish to God I had made up Kibera. What I have written is the reality, and I've cleaned it up for the story. When I first began researching the background, I wanted to show the differences between BB and Robin, especially the hardship that BB has in his history. So I looked up the poorer sections of Nairobi. I got far more than I bargained for. Crammed into 1 ½ square miles are 500,000 to 1 million of the poorest people in Africa in the largest slum in Africa.

If I've upset anyone by my depiction, well, I can't really say I'm sorry. I'm sorry it even exists. I expect there will be at least 2 more chapters here before we move on. If anyone finds it too distressing, certainly it is your prerogative to not read these chapters. I'm going to keep it as sanitized as is reasonable while maintaining the integrity of the story.

But please remember, it is a real place. With real people who daily suffer.

And before anyone gets too smug about how conditions in America are so much better, I would suggest you google "tent cities across America". We're not too far behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, enough soapbox. My thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I actually had over 100 hits (101) for this past chapter. I'm very grateful and I hope you stick around. There's a great deal to explore in the relationship between Robin and Beast Boy.

My special thanks, as always, to those readers who have been kind enough to leave a review.

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne – I thought it would be fun to reverse the roles. That's why I had Robin say in the beginning that he didn't know much. Of course, in the show he knows EVERYTHING, but what fun is that?

Red Phoenix Star – I really enjoyed coming up with the character of Inspector Moktar. Tried to base him on Javert from Les Miserables. As you can see, he has a presence in the story even when he's not present. Glad you're enjoying it.

Shehrezada - I very much enjoyed getting your review. Don't ever give up writing because 'you're too old', as long as the drive to write is there, indulge it. I look forward to reading YOUR BB/Robin story.

Shadow Avenger – My thanks for your gracious comments. You know, I really don't get many reviews for most of my stories. Probably because a) I don't get many readers, and b) the subject matter of my stories may not be to the taste of many readers. Thanks for joining in and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Shadowreploid – Glad you enjoyed it. As you can see from above, the names come from the streets of Nairobi, so they should be reasonably authentic. I tell you, it's always fun to write Robin and get him into trouble. Hopefully in this story I'll get him out as often as I get him in.

Zana – Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it despite the 'darker' subject matter.

Illsome Child – As I said, I REALLY enjoyed coming up with Moktar. He's fun in an obsessive paranoid way. By the way, this is Dick Grayson.

Until next time my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I own absolutely nothing related to the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs or rights to the songs that I reference, may reference, or am even thinking of referencing in this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**King of the Road**

_Third boxcar, Midnight Train,_

_Destination: Bangor, Maine._

_Old worn out suits and shoes,_

_I don't pay no union dues,_

_I smoke old stogies I have found,_

_Short, but not too big around._

_I'm a man of means by no means._

_King of the Road._

Roger Miller – King of the Road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was only a small room, roughly eight feet by twelve feet. The bar itself was only a couple of crates with a board between them. Still, it was reasonably crowed with people of all sorts. By all sorts, that refers to all ages, mostly male. Many of them were young, in their twenties, tired, beaten, looking only for something to do before they went to bed to get enough rest to go back to the drudgery of a thankless, demeaning job the next day. Some were older men, worn out and on their least legs. Some were youths, in a better world, in the prime of their lives. Now, unfortunately, they were also looking for relief from the horror and misery that were their lives. A life with no opportunity, no chance to escape being the lowest of the low.

The glasses were cheap plastic, the liquor was poured out of a tin pitcher. It was relatively quiet in the room; the people were there to forget their lives, not socialize. There were no chairs, no tables. Just men standing, talking to their compatriots. Some were sitting on the dirt floor, some standing. Some of the younger boys, no older than nine or ten, had already passed out in a corner of the room. When they got in the way of the older men, they were kicked to the side.

The hopelessness was almost a physical thing. It reached out and grabbed you by the throat and wouldn't let go. Robin had seen many sights in his young life. Sights which were of torture and torment, of unspeakable evil committed by the foulest of creatures that passed themselves off as 'human beings'.

This ranked near the top. In the states, at least those areas he had seen, there were the hopeless and beaten. But they still had something, some modicum of dignity. These people had been beaten down by life and had nothing, only escape through a temporary relief of alcohol. Their clothes were old, ragged, all were thin, emaciated. Many were toothless and sick.

Robin was used to being able to fit into any situation, adapt to any environment. This, however, was not something he prepared for. There was no way he COULD prepare for it. Just looking at him, you could see he was in the prime of life and health. Even with the greatest of acting skills, he couldn't simply pretend to the depths of despair that these individuals lived every day. He turned to his fellow titan.

Looking at Beast Boy, he realized that the wiry thinness that characterized him could mimic the inhabitants of the bar. Beast Boy had always been thin and scrawny, yet, never malnourished. Here, he almost fit in. Even the dead look in his eyes, something that had occurred more and more over the past several hours, was reflective of the surroundings.

And yet, and yet, there was still that something in him. That spark of hope and defiance that characterized him. That no matter what the odds, he would still fight. It's what pulled him through the incident with Terra, the situation against the Brotherhood. That little spark that said 'I won't give in, not yet. I may be afraid, but I won't give in.'

"_My God, how did I miss it? How did I not realize the drive he has?"_ mused Robin. Instantaneously thinking, he came up with his own answer_, "Because he was with us. We all have it to some extent. And he hides it, just like he hides everything about himself. Why? Is he ashamed? Does he want to forget? Who is Beast Boy? I know the others and their drives and motivations, but Beast Boy, for all his apparent scatterbrained talking, says very little and gives away less about himself. How much of it is real and how much is cover for the real person underneath?"_

The two titans moved towards the bar. In a whisper, Beast Boy muttered to Robin, "Don't say anything unless you're directly asked. I know these dudes and what they're like. No matter what they say to me, don't respond. AND DON'T DRINK ANYTHING!" He inched his way between several men towards the board that served as the bar. When he reached the board, he lifted his cap slightly and said, "Yo, Kaunda."

A short, thin man turned around. Like many in the bar, he was missing half of his teeth. Unlike many, however, he still had a sharpness in his eyes, an awareness of what was going on. His clothes were slightly better than the customers, but not by much, less holes and not quite as thin. His hair was grey and balding on top. He had a crooked nose, showing that he'd been in more than one fight and lost.

Staring at Beast Boy for a moment, he responding in a rasping voice filled with a great deal of contempt for those around him, "Jackson's pet, haven't seen you around for a while. Thought Crowe had gutted you at last and you'd been butchered and eaten." He smirked at his joke.

While it took a great deal for Robin to lose his composure, this came close. To hear his teammate called a 'pet' and threatened with gutting was more than he was willing to accept. This was his teammate, he was his leader, there was NO way he'd accept this. Before he could respond, he felt the changeling's hand on his arm, reminding him not to respond.

"Funny, Kaunda, real funny. You know, if Crowe actually heard you say that, he would probably laugh and then slit your throat."

"Yeah, but I hear Crowe's dead, so's Jackson. You turning up after all this time's odd, thought you were dead too. So, you looking for a new 'master'?"

Robin stared at both Kaunda and Beast Boy. He could tell Kaunda was a slimy piece of work, but not brave enough to really be crooked, only living on the outskirts of the law. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was upset by the conversation. It wasn't obvious to anyone who didn't know him well, but Robin was not a detective for nothing. He saw the tightening around the mouth, the tensing of muscles in the changeling's shoulders, the clipped response he made to Kaunda. This was upsetting him big time, but he was holding it together.

"Naw, don't need a partner. Need a place to stay."

"So, 'pet', sleep in the garbage. You did it plenty when Jackson or Crowe were with their whores."

"Get's old. 'Sides, I hear you might be renting out houses."

The contempt in Kaunda's voice doubled and redoubled, "Where would someone like YOU get any money?" With that, he turned to Robin. "From this westerner? Who's this, your new 'master'?"

Before Beast Boy could stop him, Robin answered in a cold, cruel voice. "Partner. And if you don't have what we need, we'll gladly take our business elsewhere. Come on, Logan, this scum doesn't have anything we can use." Beast Boy's eyebrows rose, but he didn't argue the point. He made as if to head for the doorway.

"Hold on, hold on. Didn't say we couldn't do business. Just making sure that you were really interested." Kaunda's eyes narrowed. He completely ignored Beast Boy, focusing on the teen in the mask. "So, you and 'pet'"

"Logan," Robin interrupted.

Pausing for a moment, Kaunda continued, "Logan. You and Logan might be looking for a place to stay. As it happens, I do have a place next door. You talking daily or weekly?" Then, with an obnoxious glance at Beast Boy, "or hourly?"

Surprisingly, Beast Boy did not explode at the insult. While his face froze in anger and his entire body was trembling in rage, he did not respond to Kaunda.

Robin did.

Whipping out one of his razor sharp birdarangs, he leaped over the wooden plank that acted as a bar and shoved the end up under the chin of the bartender. Assuming a gruff, lower class voice, he said, "You piece of shit. I oughtta kill you now. Logan, do we really need this dungheap?"

There was a pause, as if the shapeshifter was considering the proposition. The other patrons in the room had moved away from the bar. An obviously fit and angry armed young man was not someone they wanted to get in the way of. In fact, it almost seemed as if a major portion of the people in the room were privately hoping that at long last Kaunda would get what was coming to him.

Slowly, Beast Boy mastered himself. "Not really, just thought he'd be easiest to deal with. If he can't work with us, I'll track down some others who can rent us a house."

"Now, wait a minute," interrupted Kaunda. "I'm sure we can be reasonable about this. I was just trying to find out your interest." He gave a nervous laugh. "Logan, come on, old times sake?"

The green teen tilted his head slightly, "'Old time's sake?'" he said in a whisper. There was a great deal of underlying menace in that whisper. The image that went through Robin's mind was of a cobra, advancing, ominous. A predator waiting to strike. He had never heard Beast Boy sound that way before. Although he kept his face impassive and his hand under Kaunda's chin, he was thinking furiously, _"Mistake on Kaunda's part. Sounds like the 'old times' were not something to bring up. Given what he said a moment ago, I think I can understand why. How do I defuse this situation before BB goes ballistic on him? Never seen him go ballistic, but I'm not sure I want to try it here. Already stopped him from taking on Kaunda after the hourly comment, don't know how much more BB can handle being pushed before he explodes. Don't know the situation, don't know if the police ever come in here, but given Moktar's behavior, I don't want them involved."_

Kaunda gave another nervous laugh. "Uhhhh, Logan, would it be too much trouble to have your partner here relax a little? I can rent you the place next door. Very reasonable."

Replying in a low voice, the green teen inquired, "How reasonable?"

"700 shillings a week."

Beast Boy looked thoughtfully at the man. "Now how much is it without you trying to cheat me?

The bartender's eyes opened wide, "Logan, how could you believe I would.." He gargled a bit as Robin applied just a touch of pressure to his birdarang under his chin. "Uhhh, 700 a month."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Tell you what, because we're 'old friends'," there was no warmth in Beast Boy's voice when he said that, "I'll give you six US dollars for the month."

Kaunda's eyes opened even wider, although he tried, he could put much effort into haggling. "Logan, you're trying to cheat me!"

"Shut up, you'll make plenty back on the black market. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Very well, I'll rent you the house next door. BUT I WANT TO SEE THE MONEY FIRST!"

The shape shifter reached into his pocket and took out a couple of dollars. He reached into a different pocket and pulled out a couple more. Finally, he reached into a shoe and pulled out two more. "OK, here." He handed the money over Kaunda, who took it eagerly, despite having a razor sharp object at his chin. Robin lowered his arm.

Turning to his teammate, he said "So, we done here?"

"But sir," whined the thin man behind the bar, "we have not completed the agreement. A shot of Chang'aa to seal the deal." And he got out three plastic cups. Robin looked at Beast Boy. The green teen moved over to the titan leader.

In a whisper, he said, "I have to, it's the custom. Do NOT drink it!"

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, local made. Very, VERY strong."

"You're underage. You can't drink."

Beast Boy gave Robin a disgusted look. "How many times to I have to remind you this is Kibera, not Jump City, the rules are different here." He paused. "Look, I'm going to have to have two, one for me and one for him. DON'T DRINK. If you haven't built up a tolerance, it will hit you pretty hard."

The teen detective's eyebrows went up, "And you've built up a tolerance? How?"

The changeling ignored the question and moved towards the bar. Kaunda had poured a liquid out of a bottle into the three cups. He was reaching for the nearest one when Beast Boy reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"Uh-uh. Not your cut stuff. The good stuff."

The bartender protested, "This is the good stuff. Put some antifreeze in it myself." The eyeholes in Robin's mask opened as wide as possible at hearing this.

"Forget it Kaunda, I want your uncut stuff. I don't need to hand you money only to keel over dead. And I can TELL when I've got your uncut stuff." The crooked bartender grumbled a bit, but poured the liquid back into the bottle.

"No sense in wasting it. One of these drunks here will pay for it." He reached under the bar again and pulled out a different bottle. Opening it up, he poured it into one of the cups and looked at Beast Boy. The teen took a cautious sniff and then nodded. Kaunda poured out a second drink. Before he had a chance to pour out the third drink, the green teen put a hand over the cup.

"My partner here likes to keep his head together. He'll pass." Kaunda raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and left it at that. Beast Boy and Kaunda both lifted their cups and, with one motion, threw back their heads and swallowed the moonshine. He poured a second cup, this time pouring Beast Boy's first, then his. They once more lifted their cups and poured the liquid fire back into them.

"Gaaah, Kaunda, your stuff still stinks. Can't you learn to brew Chang'aa?"

"Logan, what are you talking about? This is prime. People come from miles around to get my Chang'aa."

"Sure they do, so they can use it as a cleaner. All right, which house is ours? Left or right?"

"Left."

"OK, thanks for the Chang'aa. Come on Rob, let's get out of here." With that, Beast Boy turned, somewhat unsteadily, and made his way to the door. As he staggered over to the door, Robin moved next to him. "Rob, wen we get out. Trun lft an heellllp me nest dir." They moved outside the door and turned in the direction Beast Boy said. Robin immediately put his teammate's arm around his neck as the changeling began to weave back and forth, eyes unfocused.

"Beast Boy, are you going to be all right?"

"Pollble, need to ge iside. Change. 'Lute the acohul. Strunger thn membred."

"YOU'VE HAD THIS BEFORE?"

"SSSSSShhuurree. Mus kid ere hve. Whheev…." The shapeshifter paused. "Wha wiz I sang?" By this point, Robin was largely dragging the younger boy next door. He reached the makeshift door to the shack. Like most of the other houses, this one had a corrugated tin roof and wood slates that made up the sides. In some places, there were holes between the slates. Pushing the door open with his foot, he took a quick look around. It was quick because there was nothing to see. Before him was an eight by twelve foot room with a dirt floor. Nothing else.

"_Well, guess it's better than nothing. Not by much however,"_ the boy wonder thought. He brought Beast Boy to the middle of the floor and put him down. The green teen was on his hands and knees, swaying back and forth. _"Can't let him stay like this. Let's see if I can get him to change to something that will neutralize the alcohol, however much is IN that stuff."_ Night hadn't quite fallen yet, so there was some light coming through the open door and the cracks in the walls. Enough for Robin to see Beast Boy's face. His eyes were definitely glazed and unfocused. He lifted the intoxicated teen to a sitting position so he could face him.

Shaking him gently, the titan leader said, "Beast Boy, Beast Boy, can you focus on me?"

"Yu betcha dude. Hey, ur sssstill wrng a misk."

"A misk?"

"N ur face, a misk." Robin took a deep breath, this was no time to be distracted by his teammate.

"Bet you can't change to animal right now." He figured that a competition was the only way to get the teen's attention.

"Sur cn. Nooooooooooo problem."

Robin thought fast. _"Let's see, if it's small, he could metabolize the alcohol quick. But given the amount, he might get alcohol poisoning immediately. Can't risk it. Large animal would probably dilute it over a couple of hours so he'd be back to normal. Elephant's too big for the house. Hippo? No, no water. Got it!"_

"How about a rhinoceros?"

"A rhinosurusrususrero? Easy." Beast Boy tried to get to his feet. "Hlp me up." Robin put his arms under the changeling's arms and lifted him up. He was pretty unsteady. "K, wtch THIS!" With that he closed his eyes and swayed for a few seconds. Robin thought he would pass out any second when suddenly, a green rhino appeared in the house. The rhinoceros swayed for a moment, then stiffed and stood still. It shook its head for a few moments, but seemed steadier on its feet by the moment.

"Beast Boy, are you feeling better?" The rhino nodded its head. "How many hours will it take for you to metabolize the alcohol?" The rhino turned its head, acting puzzled. Robin let out a breath. "How many hours until you're back to normal?" An awareness appeared in the animal's eyes. He lifted his right foot and stomped it down, once, twice. "Two hours?" The rhino nodded his head.

"Well, in that case. While you're getting over that Chang'aa, I'll catch some shut eye." The boy wonder looked around. Didn't see much to lay on other than the dirt floor. He took Beast Boy's backpack from off his shoulder and put it on the ground. Laying himself down and using the backpack as a pillow, Robin was able to fall asleep rather quickly. Meanwhile, the green rhinoceros started at the slumbering teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter – King of the Road – Third verse

(You know, I probably should have done the second verse first (clothes) and the first verse second (room), oh well, live an learn.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi folks, Merry Christmas. Wanted to get a chapter to you before the holiday. Almost didn't make it. For those of you who are interested, Chang'aa is a real beverage in Kenya. The translation is "Kill me Quickly". Between the VERY high alcohol content and various items used to 'boost' it (gasoline, jet fuel, antifreeze), it's been known to cause blindness and death.

It is also the drink of choice in the slums. Costs about $0.20 per drink and many workers leave work and go right to the bars to get it. Life in the slums is something they don't wish to think about much. It's illegal, but that doesn't stop them.

Oh, also, for those of you wondering. Beast Boy didn't cheat Kaunda on the rent (much). You can rent a house in Kibera for about $8 a month. It's cheap because it's just an 8x12 room with a dirt floor. And people are poor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. And for your patience as these chapters get out somewhat slower than I expected. Even so, I'm stunned at the response, 160 hits for the last chapter. That's incredible and I'm very grateful. I'll never catch up to ForceIsStrongWithThisOne (small wonder, given the stuff he's writing, check out 'The Gift'), but I'm very thankful.

On to the reviews:

ForceIsStrongWithThisOne – Thank you. This entire storyline is designed to show just how different BB's early life was, especially in comparison to Robin's. He's been working under an assumption that all of the titans have had equally difficult lives. Now he'll find out just how tough BB's was.

Soos the Moos – You are correct. These are the same two men who forced him to steal. You'll see how next chapter. I don't believe the residents ever get 'used' to the conditions. Crushing poverty saps the soul as little else can. That's why such 'remedies' as Chang'aa and various drugs exist. Anything to forget. Sorry, don't know anything about Oswald the Rabbit (although the name does ring a bell).

Konsui's Little Brother – Glad you're enjoying this. Welcome to the story. There's more to come in the way of background.

Bob – Sorry to say, I'm not going to go into Galtry. If you recall, his influence occurred once BB got back to the states and while he was with the Doom Patrol. In TTG canon, it doesn't seem as if there was any Galtry and BB just stayed with the DP. Regardless, this story could almost be titled: Beast Boy, the Africa Years. As for Robin's cluelessness, I tried (at the beginning) to show that Robin had little info on Kenya. And, if you noticed, Robin was in no way prepared for Kibera. He was expecting BB to come back with him to the T-Jet. Kibera was a revelation.

Shadowreploid – Yeah, I like that old lady myself. Think I'll bring her back next chapter.

Flood125 – Thank you. I always believe that putting our familiar friends in a realistic situation (or at least in an unfamiliar situation) gives them room to grow.

Shehrezada – Thanks for the reply. I apologize, but like many American's, I have NO knowledge of any language other than English. I regret that I'm unable to return your kindness by reading your story.

Shadow Avenger – Hopefully, you're enjoying this chapter. A bit more background regarding our favorite green teen.

Novus Ordo Seclorum – NOS! You're back! Thanks for the kind words. I'm not sure that BB's duplicitous, but everything else is part and parcel of the history/background I'm trying to show. And yes, BB's Kibera street smarts will be necessary very soon.

Zana & KT – Sorry to combine you two, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Until next time my friends, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

I own absolutely nothing related to the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs or rights to the songs that I reference, may reference, or am even thinking of referencing in this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**King of the Road**

_I know every engineer on every train_

_All of the their children, and all of their names_

_And every handout in every town_

_And every lock that ain't locked_

_When no one's around._

…

_I'm a man of means by no means_

_King of the Road._

Roger Miller – King of the Road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By long habit, Robin woke up before dawn. It didn't matter where he was, what time zone, what region of the world, jet lag didn't affect him. He wouldn't let it. He always woke up before dawn, even in Nairobi. He also was always aware of his surroundings and location. So many years of training with the Batman instilled these characteristics in him to the point where they were now instinctive.

Although it was not quite dawn, it was near dawn. Looking between the cracks in the wall of the shack that they were temporarily calling home, Robin could see movement outside. There were people shuffling down the dirt alleys that passed for streets in Kibera. The boy wonder looked over at his teammate. Beast Boy was still asleep. After a few hours, the alcohol in his system had been metabolized and he was able to switch back to his human form. He had had a terrible headache and immediately went to sleep. The snores were loud enough to shake the rickety, poorly built shack to pieces.

The boy wonder decided that, in order to get a little peace and quiet, he needed to escape for a little while. Rubbing his hands over his face, he was able to massage enough sleep from his eyes to be fully conscious. While he didn't particularly like sleeping in his clothes, many years of training (and surveillance duty) had conditioned him for the…griminess that came from sleeping in your clothes. And not having a toothbrush handy. That was the one thing he REALLY missed. He could handle the griminess, he could go without his coffee and breakfast, but he really wanted to brush his teeth. In a (vain) attempt to remove some of the sourness from his mouth, he rubbed his fingers along his front teeth. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing.

Getting up, Robin quickly went through a dozen or so martial arts moves to limber up and prepare himself for the day. Obviously, the normal training routine that he followed would have to be foregone for the time being. There was no gym, so a few hours in exercise were obviously out. He settled for running through his normal martial arts paces. After thirty minutes, distracted by Beast Boy's loud snoring, Robin was ready to leave the house and explore Kibera.

Exiting the shack, Robin quickly observed his surroundings. In the breaking dawn, the shacks of Kibera looked no better than they had at dusk. Hundreds of people, young, old, men and women were making their way tiredly out to the main sections of Nairobi. Some seemed to greet the new day with hope, but the majority seemed to trudge their way through the dirt paths between the shanties in the same beaten, downtrodden attitude that exuded the general hopelessness of the area.

Deciding that the first order of business was food, Robin made his way the hundred or so feet back to the home that he and Beast Boy had visited the previous evening, Mama Kindaruma's. After a moment or so of making his way between the crowds, he came upon the thin old woman before her shack.

In front of her was a large pot full of some steaming brew. If not for the smile on her face, and the line of children waiting for their share, the boy wonder could almost imagine her as some wicked witch over a cauldron. Yet, the smile of contentment, the joy in her face as she helped the lowest of the low drove that image immediately from his mind. He walked up to her.

"Mama Kindaruma, may I help?"

The old lady turned her head to the sound of Robin's voice. "Ahhh, mask kijana, still you wear that mask. I'm sure you have a very handsome face, why wear the mask?" She gave a snort. "No matter, any help that I can get I will take." She paused, then picked up another ladle. "Here, you see how much I pour out? Do the same. That way, I can make it last for as many children as possible." After a moment, she continued, "oh, and if any in line are with child, give a double portion. We have to take care of the babies to come."

The detective was startled, "With child? I thought there were only children who came here?"

She looked at the titan leader, "So? What, you think no children bear children?" She gave another snort. "Mask kijana, you obviously are not from Kibera. Most girls have had their first child by thirteen, fourteen." The sadness that poured forth from the old woman was heartrending. "Ahh, some turn to chang'aa, some to drugs, some to sex. Some need to sell themselves simply to survive. Some simply become thieves. The life of a child in Kibera is not an easy one. The few fortunate ones are able to find employment in the city." She let out a deep sigh. "We do what we can and try to save as many as possible."

Robin remained quiet as Mama Kindaruma continued to ladle out the broth that was in her pot. He helped as well. The line was staggeringly long. And, as she foretold, there were numerous young girls, some very obviously well advanced in pregnancy, in line for a bit of nourishment. He cheated slightly and gave them triple portions. Mama Kindaruma looked at him the first time he did this, but said nothing.

As they worked, Robin asked the old woman something that had been puzzling him. "Mama, Beast.., I mean kijani kijana, when you knew him years ago, was he with anyone?"

"If you are his friend, you should know."

The masked teen let out a sigh, "Mama, kijani kijana is VERY private. He tells no one anything about himself. Until we arrived in Nairobi, I didn't know he had ever even BEEN here." Under his breath, he continued, "Five years I've worked with him, and NEVER knew this."

The wise old woman looked at Robin. After a moment, she gave a small laugh. "He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know. Who would? Life in Kibera is not easy as you can see. To answer your question, he was with two men, two" she spat on the ground.

"Were their names Jackson and Crowe?"

"Yes, that's them. Two more filthy, lowlifes I've not seen. How they treated poor kijani kijana. Jackson thought the best way to get him to do what he wanted was beatings. Crowe thought it was by starving him. On the rare occasions he snuck out when they were drunk or with their whores, he'd come here and I'd give him something to eat."

"What did they want him to do?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Did you not hear about it from Moktar? They were thieves. They used poor kijani kijana to commit crimes and sell the goods. This was how they got him to do what they wanted." She let out a deep sigh. "Poor kijani kijana, he was forced to steal jewels and valuables in order to eat, in order to have a place to sleep." The wise old woman looked at the titan, "Yes, I know he changed into small animals, I know he stole. But the poor boy, no family, no one to help him, what was he to do?" Mama fell silent for a few moments. Then she resumed, "And yet, he had this burning desire to help, to do good. You know, even when he ate here, he would eat the broth. If there was meat in the soup or stew, he would not eat it, only the vegetables, only the broth. And anyone who was hungry, they would eat first. He always waited until all had their fill." She gave a smile at some memory from the distant past. "It does not surprise me that he does good now, he could be no other way." She turned to the detective, "Tell me, and I'll know if you lie, when he said he helps people, I hope that is true." The questioning in her voice was rending to the titan leader.

"Mama, I don't know how you can trust me, but believe me when I say, kijani kijana is a known hero throughout the world. He has saved many people and uses the least amount of force against his enemies." Robin thought and said under his breath. "Actually, he's usually willing to sacrifice himself rather than hurt any of his enemies." He was remembering his confrontation with Terra deep within the earth under Jump City.

"Yes," said Mama Kindaruma, "that would be kijani kijana. Such a good boy." The lady stood up straight and changed the subject, "Mask kijana, we are out of food at the moment. I do not expect any additional supplies until later, when the western services bring their deliveries. Thank you for your help."

"Mama," the boy wonder replied, "is there somewhere I can go to get additional food? Beast Boy and I haven't eaten and I'm certain that there are more children who could use food."

Mama Kindaruma looked carefully at the masked teenager. "Well, there is a market outside of Kibera. But I have no money for more food."

"Don't worry Mama, I have enough. I'll get some for the other kids, along with some for me and kijani kijana." Robin began to leave, then turned around again, "Uh, in which direction is this market, and how far outside Kibera? And what kind of food do you want?"

The old lady gave out a chuckle. "So impulsive, you children, you run, but you do not know where you run to. Nor where you will find yourselves, nor what you are looking for." She let out a deep breath, "Ahh, you give this old woman a joy in her heart. Why do you think I remain here? If I can save one of you children, just one, then I have lived." Mama Kindaruma paused for a moment. "Go to down the alley to your left, ohh, about a kilometer. On the outskirts of Kibera, there is an open market. Any of the vendors will do, the food is all the same, none better, none worse. Get vegetables, as much as you can carry. Some fruit if you can. The vegetables I will make into soup and the fruit I can give to the young as a treat."

The teen detective looked pensively at the old woman, "No meat? No grains?"

"No, many of these children have had little meat in their lives, they would be sick. As for grain, they usually can get some of that at home, maandazi, or chapati, that their parents can afford. No, I give them the vegetables and soup that will help them in addition to their main meals. I try, oh how I try, to help them to grow and to get strong." Suddenly, she looked tired, weary over her many burdens and many years. Her face fell somewhat and she closed her eyes.

"Mama?"

Opening her eyes again, the brightness was back. "No, it is no matter. Our task, our duty to the children remains. As long as there are hungry children, I will be here. Now, you, since you offered to help, you do your duty and bring back some nice vegetables."

Robin turned in the direction Mama Kindaruma had said and made his way to the outskirts of Kibera. Reaching the edge of the slums, the titan leader stopped for a moment at the teeming masses before him. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people were in the market, shopping. Many were poor, almost threadbare, yet, they were examining the food, haggling, bargaining, over the various goods that were there. Robin began to wander the market, passing various vendors selling all kinds of goods, food, clothing, some personal items such as jewelry, household goods like mats for sleeping, knickknacks for the home to add some small amount of beauty to the dreariness that was life in Kibera.

Stopping at one vendor that seemed particularly well stocked, Robin began to examine the wares there and collected those that he found suitable. Quickly, his arms grew full and he realized that, unlike American markets, there were no shopping carts. He looked around for some type of basket. Over on one side was a goodly amount of grass baskets for sale, obviously there for those who wished to carry more than their armfuls. The boy wonder took one and placed his items in it, then resumed his shopping.

Off to the side, a member of the Nairobi police force observed the western boy. Turning his head to one side, he considered the teen in front of him. Surreptitiously, he pulled a photograph out of his pocket and considered it. Then, he pulled out a cell phone and spoke quietly into the phone.

Robin, standing on line waiting to pay for his goods, felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the rather imposing visage of Inspector Moktar. _"That does it,"_ he thought, _"I've GOT to get a pair of shades to replace this mask."_

"Inspector Moktar, good morning."

"Where's Logan?"

"Why yes, it IS a good morning, and I'm feeling very well."

"Where's Logan?"

"Excuse me, Inspector, do you NOT do pleasantries?"

The Kenyan inspector grimaced. Gritting his teeth, he snarled out, "Good morning. Yesterday you escaped my men, presumably to meet with Logan. WHERE IS HE?"

Robin let out a deep sigh. This case was almost more trouble than it was worth. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't bear to let criminals escape, especially those who deal in death and destruction, he would walk away. The entire fact that blood diamonds existed, that war, torture and death were financed by these gems that adorned the fingers of brides and wives, turned his stomach and fired every synapse of his mind to stop this monstrous practice. Still, dealing with this obsessed, obnoxious inspector was turning into a bit of a mental struggle.

"Inspector Moktar, I have not seen Beast Boy in some time. I WAS involved in pursuing the individuals involved in the blood diamond trade that your minister charged me. Right now, I'm attempting to purchase food in order to develop contacts in Kibera."

The Kenyan inspector gave a snort and snarled, "Kibera, a collection of criminals, thugs and thieves. Young, old, and dead. I only wish the minister agreed to my plans for Kibera."

Robin's eyebrows rose at this, "And they are?"

"To bulldoze the entire area and scatter the vermin that abide here."

A look of horror crossed the boy wonder's face. "But, but, where will they live? How could you do this to the poor and helpless?"

"Bah, they are thieves and criminals. If there are any 'innocent', they will find a new place to live. It is like exposing cockroaches to the light, they will scatter. The point is to eliminate the criminal element."

In a tone laced with sarcasm, "Gee, why won't the government let you do that?"

"Humpf, it is because Kibera is mostly owned by members of the government." The shock that appeared on Robin's face startled the inspector. "What, who did you THINK owned the properties? The ministers are more interested in money than law or justice."

"Justice? How is it just to persecute the poor?"

"The law is the law. If they break it, they will be arrested. If they hide, I will track them down." He paused, "Just like I will arrest Logan. He WILL pay for his crimes."

"From what I gathered, he was a child."

"That is irrelevant. The law is the law."

All the while this conversation was taking place, Robin had been moving closer and closer to the head of the line. Now he was at the head of the line and ready to pay for his groceries. Ignoring the inspector momentarily, he paid for his goods. Afterwards, he turned around. The inspector was still there.

"Look Inspector, we may not agree on much, but if you want me to do the job your minister requested, I must have free reign to pursue my investigations. Right now, I'm looking into various suspects that were in your report. A brigade of policemen would only hamper my ability to do my job."

Inspector Moktar looked carefully at Robin. "Well," he drawled, "you've come to the correct place to find any thieves. I am sure you cannot walk more than two paces without coming into contact with at least a dozen." Moktar paused, "But be warned, I will not give up on capturing Logan. HE IS MINE!" With that, the Kenyan inspector turned and stormed away.

Holding onto his wares, Robin watched the Kenyan inspector walk away. He had dealt on a regular basis with American police, on occasion with various international officials. Yet, this inspector was almost beyond belief. In fact he almost reminded him of….Bruce.

"_Yeah, he has the same intensiveness, obsessiveness that Bruce has. Convinced that he has all the answers, that he is ALWAYS right, that right and wrong are absolute. Good thing I'm not that way."_ Robin stopped for a moment. _"At least, I hope I'm not that way."_ He considered, _"I don't think I'm that way."_ As he walked, he pondered. _"Wonder if the others think I'm that way. Wonder if Beast Boy thinks I'm like that. Sure, we had a misunderstanding about when he was the Beast. And during our battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, but…."_

"_God, he's spent his whole life, it seems, trying to deal with hard-asses, Moktar, Mento, these two crooks, Jackson and Crowe."_

"_Me?"_

Robin resumed his journey back to Mama Kindaruma's. _"Damn, how much of his personality is a rebellion against the struggles in his life? Mama mentioned that Jackson beat him regularly. Is that why he's so fearful before a battle? Yet, he seems to summon his courage and jump into a fight. It's the old nature versus nurture question. For Beast Boy, it seems that nature wins. Despite everything in his life, he continues to help as many as he can. Despite being beaten down time and again."_

Reaching Mama Kindaruma's shack, he gave her the bag of supplies. "Mask kijana, thank you." Although she was missing several teeth, the smile that beamed from her face was such that warmth spread throughout Robin's body. If he accomplished nothing else today, just doing this counted it as a great day.

A thought struck him, remember some of the interaction with Kaunda the previous night, and Beast Boy's response to it. "Mama, before I leave, may I ask you one more question about kijani kijana?"

"If I can."

The teen titan leader paused, uncertain as to how to proceed. "Umm, I'm not sure how to phrase this. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, and I don't want to hurt Beast Boy." He stopped, then started again. "When kijani kijana was with Jackson and Crowe, did they….." He tried again, "Did they, ummm, abuse him?"

Mama stared at the masked teen. "They beat him and starved him. Don't you think that was abuse?"

"No, that's…..that's not exactly what I meant. I meant," he stopped again. He took a deep breath. "I meant sexually."

The old woman looked at Robin. The silence grew between them. Then she took a breath as well. "Mask kijana, in Kibera, children, especially orphaned children, are fair game for anyone. In truth, I do not know. However, those two" she spat, "needed kijani kijana for their crimes. I do not believe they would chance harming him permanently and ruin their livelihood. Even when they beat him, they did so only enough so that it did no permanent harm was done."

"I have seen the effect that abuse has on children. Often, they are traumatized to the point of insensibility, especially the very young, as kijani kijana was at the time. I saw no signs of it when he was young."

Robin let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Mama. I'm glad to hear that. He's my friend and I don't like seeing him hurt."

She smiled. "He is lucky to have a friend like you. Please take care of him." Holding the bags of supplies that Robin had brought, the old woman walked back into her shack to begin preparations for the lunch meal.

The titan leader tightened his grip on his own remaining supplies, turned, and walked back down the alley to the temporary home that he and Beast Boy shared.

"_Well, that's a relief at least. He's shown no signs of abuse before, but he's so good at hiding his past and his motivations, there's no certainty. Especially given how he was ready to blow up last night."_

"_OK, first things first, breakfast, then back to the case."_

Robin began to make his way back to the shack where Beast Boy was, presumably, still asleep. It was now late morning, yet the crowds had not noticeably diminished. With the day had also come the heat, causing the garbage, both old and new, to cook, bake and smell. The accumulated waste of thousands upon thousands of people, with no sanitation, no running water raised a fetid stench over the area.

And yet, children played, adults kept their houses, trying to establish order out of the chaos and filth that they had been condemned to. People lived.

"_It's not much of a life, but I can't BELIEVE Moktar wants to just throw these people out of their homes and leave them to fend for themselves. And this is where Beast Boy lived as a child."_

In that reflective frame of mind, Robin entered their shack. There on the ground where he left him, Beast Boy was snoring away, oblivious to the noise and stench outside.

"YO, Beast Boy! Rise and shine! Breakfast!" He called out. "I've got some fruit, some juice and some of this bread they sell here. No meat, no eggs, so you're ok. And before you ask, no tofu."

The green lump that was his teammate stirred slightly. As he opened his eyes slightly, a pained expression crossed his face. He shut his eyes tightly again and groaned. "Please, kill me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are you, perhaps, feeling the effects of last night?" There was a slight smile on his face.

"Make as many cracks as you want, as long as you kill me quickly. Death has got to be better than this."

"I thought you had had Chang'aa before? That's what you said last night."

Beast Boy groaned again. "I have. This is the way it always feels. It's why I hate drinking that stuff." He sat up and rubbed his face gently, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes without hurting his head. "I only drank it because it's how you seal an agreement here. Believe me, I didn't want to. I'd have let you drink it, but a drunk boy wonder is not something I want to see. Besides, I thought I'd be able to change shape and get the alcohol out of my system quickly. Didn't realize the hangover would still be there."

Robin took pity on him and opened one of the bottles of fruit juice before passing it to him. "Here, drink this, it should help."

"Is it poison? Please?"

"No, it's juice, it should help rehydrate you. Oh, and here's a couple of bananas and pears. The potassium in the banana and the sugar in the pears should help as well." The teen detective sat on the dirt floor next to his teammate and they began to eat. After consuming two or three bottles of juice, Beast Boy began to perk up slightly. At least he stopped groaning as loudly, but he still avoided looking outside into the bright light.

To pass the time, Robin relayed his experience with Mama Kindaruma that morning. As he told of her helping the children, he could see a small smile on Beast Boy's face. It was obvious that he was lost in some memory of his childhood that involved her.

He spoke up, "I could always count on her to help. She's probably the most wonderful person I know. Helps everyone no matter what. Some of the best times I had was when I was able to escape from Jackson and Crowe for a little while and see her." His face fell again at the thought of the two thugs.

"Hey," interrupted Robin, "that reminds me. I ran into Javert in the marketplace."

"Javert?"

"Inspector Moktar."

"Why do call him Javert?"

The masked teen looked at Beast Boy. "You know, Inspector Javert, Jean Valjean." The green teen looked blankly at him. "Les Miserables?"

"Oh, the play, not much into plays."

"Actually, it's a famous book by Victor Hugo. Pretty much required reading for anyone with a classical education."

Beast Boy exploded, "SHIT! Does it look like I had a classical education? YOU SEE ANY SCHOOLS HERE? YOU SEE A GODDAMN LIBRARY ANYWHERE? Hell, I didn't even LEARN to read until Rita taught me." The changeling winced at the end of his outburst and grabbed his head, the pain from his hangover slicing through his skull.

Robin, although facially impassive, was thinking furiously, "_Should have known. If he grew up here, where would he learn to read? Didn't even occur to me. If he was raised by two thieves, they wouldn't send him to school, would barely let him out of their sight. From what he said yesterday, he didn't join the Doom Patrol until he was nine or so. Means he missed out on all of the beginning education that most of us learned. Explains why his knowledge is so garbled, why he doesn't read much, any really. Started so late, had to learn on the fly with the Patrol. Remarkable that he's even as literate as he is."_

Still, the boy wonder was uncomfortable with the outburst. While he was compassionate, life growing up with the Batman did not prepare him for being emotionally supportive. Finally, he took refuge in the area he always took, work.

"I looked at the files the minister gave me yesterday and there are a few names that jump out. Our next step is to try to track them down and see if there are any connections between them and the diamond smugglers."

The shape shifter continued to have a surly look on his face. With considerable bitterness, he replied, "So it's back to the T-Jet for you to look up the names."

"Yeah, sorry, but it might take me a while, I don't know how common some of these names are in Nairobi. For all I know, Maboko, Makina, Kitengela and Ngobit are the Kenyan versions of Smith, Jones and Brown."

Beast Boy's head came up suddenly. "Kitengela? Was that one of the names you said?" Robin nodded. "Wonder….." his voice trailed off.

"You wonder what?"

The changeling was silent for a moment. "Well, Crowe had a friend who fenced the goods for him. Guy named Kitengela. Don't know if it's the same guy, but it's not THAT common a name."

The titan leader's eyebrows went up. "The government has him listed as a person of interest."

"In other words, they want him arrested and thrown into a cell before anyone finds out." Robin started to interrupt. "NO, that's the way life is here in Kenya, it's not America." The green boy paused, "Do they have any other info on him?"

"Yeah, they wanted to question him on whether he's been in possession of these diamonds. Sounds like it's the same guy." Beast Boy nodded. "So, you're the one with the contacts, where do we find him?"

The teenager let out a laugh. "Find him? Half the time Crowe couldn't find him. He was always on the move. That's how he stayed out of prison. He could be somewhere in Kibera, Suswa, Mathare, Korogocho. No way to know."

"Suswa, Mathare, Korogocho?"

"Oh, those are other slums in Nairobi. Kibera is the biggest, but not the only one." Robin's eyes opened wide. "Jackson and Crowe used to concentrate on Kibera for their hideouts, but sometimes we'd go to one of the other slums if the police were getting too close."

"Is there any way you know of from your, ah, prior life, to get in touch with this Kitengela?"

The changeling was silent for a few moments, obviously considering the question. "Maybe. Maybe. Might take a while. We couldn't get to him directly, we'd need to contact someone who could contact someone."

"Beast Boy, last night, we sounded like we were setting up shop in Kibera. You were known to be working with Jackson and Crowe. Do you have enough of a reputation that we could use it as a way into the network?"

Beast Boy looked surprised at the question. "Guess so. You heard Kaunda last night, 'Jackson's Pet'" The loathing that was in his voice at that phrase was terrible for Robin to hear. "Seems I'm still known."

Robin placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Then, Beast Boy, that's how we start. Afterwards, it's detective work 101, follow the money."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter – Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My friends, I deeply apologize for the excessive delay in getting this chapter out. Unfortunately, I've been suffering a MAJOR writer's block and haven't been able to come up with anything. Oh, I knew in general how the chapter was supposed to go, but I just couldn't get it out. Then, about three days ago, the dam burst and I've been writing.

Can't promise it will continue. Unlike my other stories, this one seems to engender writer's block. I was able to get a fill in chapter of Ganguro during the block without much problem (Chapter 16, for those of you interested, I'm actually rather pleased how it came out), but Road is rocky for me (groan, that's a terrible pun.)

Consequently, I am STUNNED at the interest in this story. Over 1500 hits already, 250+ for the last chapter. I am extremely grateful for your kindness and continued interest in my African adventure.

I am most especially grateful for those of you who have taken the time to send in a review or comment on the story. My most humble thanks.

ForceIsStrongWithThisOne – As you can see, Moktar is everywhere. And remember, Robin is working on the run here in a situation where he has no idea what's going on. Even so, he's catching up fast.

Fernheart95 – Have to admit (hangs head sheepishly), I rather enjoyed the drunk BB myself. Sometimes that kind of thing is fun.

Zana – Here's the next chapter (finally)

Soulseekerthe13th – Actually, I had Moktar from the beginning as BB's Javert. In fact, from the first chapter, I wanted a blowup between Robin and BB over Les Miserables and BB's lack of formal education. Here it is at last.

Shadowreploid – I'm glad that you recognize that Robin's out of his element. Truthfully, I suspect most Americans would be. Still, he's game and catching up.

Konsui's Little Brother – This is one of the two 'big' revelation chapters, where the purpose of the chapter is to show some of BB's hidden past. There's another one coming in about four or five chapters, depending on length. If you notice, most of the revelation has been through Mama Kindaruma and Robin's own detective work.

Shadow Avenger – You know, if I DO do a 'drunk' story, I'd have to make it 'M' rated (no, not yaoi, just obnoxious). Still, it's food for thought . I do want to talk a little about your read on Robin's response. That was not my intent. In fact, in his thoughts in the last chapter, he was trying to keep BB from losing his cool by threatening Kaunda first. And it wasn't because of the joke about homosexuality. It was the snide insinuation that Beast Boy was prostituting himself (the hourly rate). Even so, in many parts of Africa, homosexuality is NOT acceptable and is punishable by prison or death (recently, a gay advocate was murdered in Uganda). And we are not finished with Kaunda by any means.

Bob – Nonsense, by no means do you strike me as an axe-grinder. I was interested in your take on the personalities. One of the benefits of writing is that you can explore in more detail the intricacies of the characters' personalities, which the show out of necessity cannot. Personally, I've been trying to make Robin appear sympathetic and out of his element, without him looking completely lost. A good portion of the story is about his growing realization of just who Beast Boy really is and not just the unfunny chew toy (good line).

Prodigious Discourse & Enjoyer of Humour – My apologies for combining the two of you, but both comments were so similar that I wanted to address them. Thank you for your kind words regarding the story. I'm a big believer in adding realism to any tale. OK, teenage detectives and green changelings aren't real, but that doesn't mean the rest can't be. I've always believed that adding that extra detail makes the difference. Glad to see it's appreciated.

PreacherMan – Glad you are enjoying this. As you can see, BB's mask slips even further in this chapter. And you're correct, the idea here is to forge understanding on Robin regarding his, apparently, feckless teammate.

Ghost Appears – As you can tell from this chapter, Robin is starting to rely on him not for his abilities, but for his background. There's more to come.

Xxxxxxxx

Thank you all, until next time my friends.


End file.
